


Dawn Anew

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Developing Friendships, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which magic fixes everything.  (Except ignorance.  That takes friendship.)Pairing: Female Shepard & JokerPrompt: Crossover to the fandom of your next pairingBeta by imaginary_golux





	Dawn Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Teen for cussing. Goddamn it, Joker.

It was early on a Saturday and Jane Shepard couldn’t sleep. In the time-honored tradition of Quidditch nuts everywhere, she headed down to the pitch. As she approached under the cover of gloaming, she was amazed to spot a slight figure putting a broomstick through its paces. She watched, eyes wide, as the flyer completed stunt after stunt: the Wronski Feint, the Celtic Hammer, Anja’s Pirouette. 

She had no idea who the mystery flyer was. He was wearing a Gryffindor scarf but his build and style didn’t match any of her players or anyone she had seen try out. Still, she didn’t dare call out to him--distracting an unsuspecting flyer was deepest taboo. Instead she watched, enthralled, as the mystery boy continued his session and finally swooped down to land.

It was only then that he got close enough for her to see, and such was her surprise that she blurted out “Joker?” before she could process the news. She was vaguely familiar with her housemate, but he was two years below her, and they ran in different circles. In fact she knew little about him other than his acerbic sense of humor and the fact that he was best friends with the second-prettiest girl in Ravenclaw. (She was dating the prettiest, thank you.)

“Aw, shit, you found me out.”

“Found you out?”

“You know, how I can’t fly with other people because of my Vrolik’s disease?” Shepard raised an eyebrow at him. “You, uh, didn’t know?”

“I mean, I did notice that you always walked with a limp,” Shepard admitted. “I just figured it would be rude to ask. Wrex almost did,” she added.

“Fuck.” He sighed and pulled his cap on. “Well, in for a penny…” he explained how Vrolik’s disease affected his bone density, making him vulnerable to fractures. “Obviously, I don’t like to talk about it. No cure, but I can get around okay.” He looked wistfully at his broom. “Teaching myself how to fly was the first time I ever felt normal.”

“Huh.” Shepard scratched her chin. “You know, I wonder if Madam Chakwas can do anything for you.”

Joker’s jaw dropped. “Wow, I feel like a moron. It’s not like people can do magic or anything.” He rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go!”

***

It took the better part of six months for them to vanish and replace every bone in Joker’s body with a modified version of Skele-Gro, a few every weekend. Joker spent so many Friday nights in the infirmary he joked he needed to leave a change of clothes there. He missed spring holidays completely, spending the entire time in a magical coma while his skull, spinal column, and ribcage regrew, Petrified so that he couldn’t accidentally move and seriously injure himself. 

Shepard visited him most weekends. Sometimes bringing him things from Honeydukes (perks of being a second-year with fourth-year friends!); sometimes just to talk Quidditch. Sometimes to make groaningly-bad jokes about various Slytherins. But every time, Shepard left him the same way: see you at tryouts next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my Shiara slipped! (possibly my F!Shep/Tali?)
> 
> Rejected titles included Mass Effect: Friendship is Magic


End file.
